And Baby Makes Three
by PenelopeR
Summary: Gennie and Nikhil during end of pregnancy and the first year of their baby's life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Moving in and mood swings

"Clean enough for you," Gennie said as she looked at Nikhil. "It will do," Nikhil said as he looked at her seriously, "might just go over it one more..." Gennie looked at him seriously. "Tonight, we are having a house warming..." Gennie said as she looked at him seriously. Nikhil looked at her seriously. "Gennie," Nikhil said seriously, "your eight months pregnant, you should be slowing down..."Gennie looked at him furiously. "I can cook, I can talk to guests which is our family, I'm not going wakeboarding or hill climbing, I'm just cooking a lasagna."

Nikhil looked at her and nodded. "Why do you keep looking out the window," Gennie asked as she looked at him as he looked again out the window, "it's like your a kid on Christmas eve waiting for Santa." Nikhil looked at her and laughed. "No," Nikhil said smiling, "I am waiting for a delivery from mothercare, it's time we got his nursery ready." Gennie looked at him and burst into tears.

"Don't you lift that," Nikhil said seriously as Gennie bent down to pick up the bouncer that had just arrived along with the cot, changing unit, clothes and a wardrobe. "It's a bouncer," Gennie said sighing. The doorbell went and Gennie looked at Nikhil and sighed. "Can I answer the door," Gennie said sarcastically, "or is that too much for me." "Nikhil," Jai said as he walked in clutching a blue gift bag and a toaster, "traditional I hear!" Nikhil laughed sarcastically at him. "We know how much you love toast..." Charity said laughing. Nikhil looked at Gennie as she got everyone a drink.

"This is lovely pet," Lisa said as she looked at Gennie as everyone sat around the table. "Thanks," Gennie nodded as she looked at her, "Lisa, did Shadrach, dad... Mention Shirley to you..." Lisa looked at her and shook her head as Chas looked at Gennie concerned as she played with her food. "Eat up," Nikhil said, "You've got to keep your strength up for the labour." "Can we just forget I am pregnant for one day, even just an hour," Gennie snapped as she held her head. Chas looked at Lisa concerned as Nikhil looked at Gennie confused and worryingly.


	2. Chapter 2

"You alright," Chas said as she looked at Gennie as she sat on the couch as the others carried on eating and drinking and didn't even notice as she made her excuses. "Yeah," Gennie said as she looked at her, "just thinking…" Chas looked at her. "Tell your big sister," Chas said seriously, "is it dad, and I know you miss him, I miss the drunken fool too, but it will be ok…"

"It's not dad," Gennie said as she looked at her, "well it is… it's the baby… its dad… its everything… I'm petrified Chas… it's just kicked in that in three weeks' time I might be dead…" Chas looked at her and sighed. "Gen," Chas said as she stroked her arm, "you can't think like that, you're not going to die… you're going to have a beautiful boy or a girl and you will be an amazing mum…" Gennie looked at her and shrugged. "I'm sure mum thought that too before she pushed me out and died…" Gennie said as she looked at her seriously, "I'm sure she couldn't wait to hold me… but she didn't do that did she?"

"Is Gen alright?" Charity said as she stood up as she and Debbie looked over, "maybe she needs a Dingle embrace!" Debbie looked at her and laughed. "No more wine for you mum," Debbie said as she took her glass away from her. "Dingle embraces, scary thought," Nikhil said under his breath. "What was that?" Debbie said as she looked at him, "you're marrying one soon and will have a baby with a bit of Dingle in it…" Charity and Debbie stood up and walked into the living room as Jai laughed at Nikhil's face.

"Gennie," Chas said seriously, "medicine has improved since then… there's better midwifes, machines now that do all sorts… and Nikhil will be there with his marigolds and bottle of Dettol so you won't get an infection will you? Have you even voiced your concerns?" Gennie looked at her and shrugged as she smiled as Debbie rested her head on her shoulder. Gennie rested her head on hers and yawned. "You are stressing yourself out babe," Chas carried on, "please don't you worry about it anymore…" Gennie looked at her and sighed. "Easy for you," Gennie muttered, "you're not the one pregnant…"

"When I had Sarah," Debbie said as she looked at her, "I was so scared, I told no one I was pregnant all I had was trees around me and Daz, I had not equipment, no drugs, no midwives, I'm here, Gennie what happened to your mum was awful and so sad, but you can't think it's going to happen to you…" Gennie looked at her and nodded.

"You don't need drugs," Charity said laughing, "you just need to squeeze the life out of Nikhil's hand, make sure he cuts the cord so he gets his hands all dirty and bloody, swear at him for getting you pregnant in the first place… dear God I swore the place down with Noah… it hurts… its hard… it's like everything they say… hosepipe and bowling ball…" Gennie looked at her and couldn't help but laugh.

"Aaron's head got stuck," Chas said laughing. "Always did have a big head," Charity said laughing. Chas laughed as she filled her glass up. "They had to put these two metal things up me," Chas said shaking at the memory, "pull him out and dear God he was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, little brown tufts of hair… worth all the pain…" Gennie looked at her and smiled as she kissed her. "You're going to make me cry…" Gennie said sniffing.

"I had Belle in the barn," Lisa said as she suddenly sat down and looked at the girls, "I didn't even know I was pregnant… Gennie I won't lie, it kills and it hurts…" Gennie looked at her and nodded. "You won't die," Lisa continued, "I'll make sure of that… now you need to eat properly keep your strength up and stop worrying you'll make yourself ill love, talk to Nikhil…"

"Talk to Nikhil," Charity said laughing, "it's like talking to a stone…" Gennie looked at Charity and couldn't help but laugh. "I will talk to him," Gennie said seriously, "it's just if he listens… he just sees me as a walking bump right now… I just want him to see me as Gennie again, not as his walking womb… I don't know…" Charity looked at her and laughed. "Get some sexy underwear on…" Charity said laughing. "Oh please," Debbie said pulling a face, "I think we should all go and leave them to talk… honestly Gennie…"

"Nothing will happen," Chastity continued the sentence, "you have Nikhil and you have us, your family, we aren't going to let anything happen to you… I promise you… "Gennie looked at her as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I love you all," Gennie said emotionally as they all hugged her.

"Dingle love in," Jai said laughing as he and Nikhil walked out with Dan and Cameroon. "We are just off," Charity said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him, "I think Nikhil and Gennie need to christen some rooms." Debbie looked at her and laughed. "I think you need to go bed yourself," Debbie said laughing, "now come on let's all go, thanks for dinner and Gennie remember what I said…"

Gennie looked at Debbie and smiled. "I'll remember," Gennie said as she looked at her, "take it easy you…" Debbie looked at her and laughed as they all walked out the door.

Nikhil looked at Gennie as she looked back at him and suddenly burst into huge loud sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

Gennie looked up at Nikhil as they laid on the couch together watching TV. "What were you and the girls talking about?" Nikhil asked as Gennie just looked at the TV in a stony silence. "Stuff," Gennie said as she sighed and then got up, "I need the God forsaken toilet again…"

Nikhil looked at her as she sat back down and she looked back at him. "What?" Gennie said irritably as she kicked her legs restlessly. "Are you hormonal or something? Because you were not yourself during dinner," Nikhil said as he looked at her seriously. "And what exactly is myself?" Gennie said seriously, "The girl I was before I was just your walking bump…"

"Gennie," Nikhil said as she looked up at her, "you're not just a bump…" Gennie looked at him and shook her head. "Your dad speaks to my bump," Gennie said agitated, "you just pat my bump all the time, which presses on my bladder, I feel fat, I feel ugly… I just want to be Gennie walker again… I don't want to be the baby carrier… or the bump…" Gennie looked at him as tears fell down her cheeks. "I want to be Gennie Walker," Gennie said getting hysterical at him, "I want to drink and I want to dance on table's maybe… "

"Gennie," Nikhil said as he looked at her like he didn't know what to do. "I need some air…" Gennie said as she wiped her eyes. "Gen…." Nikhil said as he looked at her and it was too late all he heard was the door slam shut. "Idiot," Nikhil whispered as he looked around at the empty room.

Gennie walked into the church and looked around as she rubbed her bump and sighed as she sat down and looked at the candles on the side and she quickly got up again and lit one slowly as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Haven't you moved out," Charity said as she looked at him as she, Chas, Debbie and Jai had a glass of wine each. "Have you guys seen Gennie," Nikhil asked in a panic, "it's just…" Jai looked at him and sighed. "You've lived with her all of five minutes and you've already messed up, what you done… now…" Jai said sighing. "She was being all weird…" Nikhil said seriously, "she walked off crying…"

"You're here late," Ashley said as he walked out and looked at her, "you OK Gennie, you don't look quite yourself…" Gennie looked at him and sighed. "I know it's late," Gennie said seriously, "I'm sorry…" Ashley looked at her as he sat on a pew. "For my mum," Gennie said as she pointed to the candle, "I often think how I would be if she lived… if I hadn't of killed her…"

"Because she knows what a freak you are now," Priya said laughing as she stood up. "Trust me Nikhil," Chas said as she stood up, "it's not you, not really, just make sure Gen knows you love her… not just because she is pregnant, things are a lot more complicated for Gennie with this pregnancy."

"You didn't kill her," Ashley said gently, "it was an awful tragic fate, and you had no control over it…" Gennie looked at him and shook her head. "I wonder sometimes," Gennie said as she sat down on the floor and looked at him, "if she ever got to hold me, did she kiss me, was she even alive when she pushed me out… now look at me… Three weeks to go and I have to do the same and I might go the same way… what was wrong with her… what if it was heart murmur and I have it… and I leave Nikhil all alone with this baby…"

"What do you mean complicated," Nikhil asked as he looked at Chas and the rest. "Just talk to her," Chas said seriously, "listen Nikhil for a change, don't do what you always do and ignore her and don't bang on about the baby when she talks to you…" Nikhil looked at her confused.

"The worst thing is," Gennie said slowly, "what if I am like my dad, what if I can't cope with parenthood… what if I turn to drink and Nikhil goes with a blonde, busty girl with long legs that he has always craved, not short fat dumpy Gennie that he is with… second best…" Ashley looked at her and took her hand gently. "You won't be like Shadrach," Ashley said seriously, "you are going to be an amazing mum and as for Nikhil… you need to talk to him, tell him how you feeling and how scared you are… you can't do alone… its partnership parenthood…"

"YOU ARE CLUELESS," Charity shouted out still a bit tipsy, "Gennie's mother died, she died in childbirth… she died giving birth to Gennie, that's why she was adopted… that's why we didn't know her when we were growing up… she is scared you moron…" Nikhil looked at her in complete shock. "Yeah," Chas said as she looked at Charity, "Gennie needs you Nikhil… come on lets go and look for her."

"Walk you home," Ashley said as she helped her up off the church floor. "Thanks," Gennie said as she nodded, "could I just have one minute on my own…" Ashley looked at her and nodded as he walked out of the church hall.

Gennie looked at the candle as she went to blow it out. "Mum… Shirley… please help me get through this… I'm sorry… I'm just so scared… I hope your proud of me and dad did the right thing… I had a happy childhood… I hope Henry or Molly has a happy one too… with me…" Gennie turned around and walked out sighing as she wiped her eyes and she took hold of Ashley's arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – I'll be there for you...

"I'll make you a cup of tea," Ashley said as Gennie sat on the couch and looked at him as he walked off towards the kitchen. "Thanks," Gennie whispered as she sighed deeply, "I could make it myself..." Ashley looked at her ad smiled. "No, I'll stay until Nikhil gets back," Ashley said seriously. "Nikhil won't understand..." Gennie said as she sighed.

"You go home and see if Gennie is there," Chas said as she looked at Nikhil, "I will go to mine and see if she is there." Nikhil looked at her and nodded. "I just always say the wrong thing to her," Nikhil said as he sighed at her. "Because you don't listen, it's like you have cotton between your ears love," Chas said as she looked at him, "close your trap and open your ears… don't say you know, wait until she tells you… support her and love her… dear God Nikhil, she's done enough for you…"

"He will," Ashley said as he handed her the cup of tea, "us men, we take a bit of time to get the concept of hormones, especially pregnant woman hormones…" Gennie looked at him and laughed as she burst into tears again. "Nikhil doesn't get his own emotions let alone mine," Gennie said as she tried to smile. The door slammed shut as Nikhil turned and looked at Gennie as she had a cup of tea in her hand and tears drying on her face.

"I'll leave you two too it," Ashley said as he stood up and looked at them, "if you need anything Gennie, don't hesitate to ask for anything…" Gennie nodded as she looked at him. "Thank you," Gennie whispered as she looked at him. "No worries," Ashley said seriously, "now tomorrow come and see me and I will see if I can find some information out for you." Gennie nodded as he smiled. "Thank you," Gennie whispered as she looked at Nikhil as he stood looking at her awkwardly.

Nikhil sat down on the couch as the door slammed shut of Ashley leaving and he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry," Gennie whispered as she burst into loud sobs on his shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry for," Nikhil said as he looked at her, "I have, I didn't listen but I am listening now, what's wrong Gen?"

"I'm scared I'm going to leave you," Gennie said as she looked at Nikhil as she took his hand. Nikhil looked at her, keeping quiet he knew. Gennie looked at him expecting him to but in but he didn't, he just stroked her hair and waited for her to say more.

"My mother died," Gennie said suddenly, "as you know, but she died… she died giving birth to me." Nikhil looked at her and kissed her head. "Oh Gen," Nikhil said as he looked at her. Gennie looked at him as she sobbed gently in his arms.

"You are not going to die," Nikhil said seriously as he looked at her as he gently pulled her head to his eyes, "I promise you, I'm not going to let that happen, I'll be there, I'll pay for you to go private, we can have it at home, whatever you want to be comfortable, I'd give birth for you if I could…" Gennie looked at him and nodded.

"You can't," Gennie whispered as she looked at him as she broke out into a tiny smile. "I will be there," Nikhil said again, "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you or our baby… I love you Gen…" Gennie looked at him and kissed him slowly.

"Come on," Nikhil said as he stood up and took her hand, "let's go to bed and from now, you're on maternity leave…" Gennie looked at him and nodded as she was too tired to argue with him, deep down she knew he was right and was glad to have him by her side… she was still frightened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Slowing down

Nikhil looked around the kitchen as he put Gennie's toast, coffee and crumpets on a tray. He sighed to himself as he thought how to ease Gennie's mind about childbirth and Henry's arrival. He picked up his phone and dialled Jai's number for some advice and support as he himself was petrified for Gennie's health and his own fears of being a father.

As Nikhil placed the tray down on the bed, he looked at his fiancee sleeping peacefully, he stroked her hair gently as she stirred slowly. "Morning," Nikhil whispered as he saw her look at him. "I'm sorry," Gennie whispered as she looked at him, "is that for me." She pointed to the tray off food as Nikhil nodded and took his mobile out. "I'll be back," Nikhil said as he looked at her, "important call..."

"Thanks Jai," Nikhil said as he walked around the room that would be the nursery, "I'm just worried Jai I want to help but I don't know how, she hates being pregnant, I just... I want to be a good dad..."

"Nikhil," Jai said over the phone, "you just need to be there, don't do what you normally do and open your mouth before you engage it with your brain... Gennie is scared after what happened with her mum, reassure her... Tell her you love her and won't let anything happen to her... Hang on Priya wants a word..."

"Thanks Priya," Nikhil said as he looked at the plain room, "I'll do that, see you later..." Nikhil put the phone down and looked around at all the things that needed doing.

"How about we go shopping?" Nikhil said as walked in the bedroom to see Gennie stuffing her face he couldn't help but smile at her. "Shopping," Gennie repeated as she looked at him. Nikhil looked at herror and nodded. "We could stencil bunnies and flick paint at each other..." gennie looked at him and smiled as she nodded.

"I'm scared too," Nikhil said as he looked at her as they walked around B&Q looking at paint. "Not blue," Gennie said seriously, "It could be a girl, I don't want her thinking we wanted a boy, how about yellow?" Nikhil looked at her and pulled a face. "Urgh no," Nikhil said seriously pulling a face, "I hate the colour yellow, cream?" Gennie looked at him and nodded as Nikhil put his arm around her.

"You wrote a list," Gennie said as she looked at him as he ticked off paint on his list. Nikhil looked at her and smiled. "I don't want to forget anything," Nikhil said seriously, "Rocking chair for you..." Gennie looked at him at pulled a face

"Your going to put the chair together," Gennie said apprehensive. "I can do DIY," Nikhil said seriously, "Now you relax..." Gennie looked at him and nodded as she smiled at him. "I will," Gennie said laughing, "watching you do DIY will be funnier than Lee Evans..." Nikhil pulled a face at her. Gennie kissed him and then laughed as he looked confused at the instructions.

"Give it here," Gennie said as she took the screwdriver off him, "You need two pairs of hands... He or she is agreeing as it's kicking like mad... Telling daddy to stop being obstinate..." Nikhil pulled a face at her as he hugged her.

Gennie laughed as Nikhil started to paint standing as far away as he could from the paint. "Thanks Nikhil..." Gennie said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him, "you've cheered me up, you made me stop..." Nikhil stopped her speaking and took her hand.

I'm scared too," Nikhil said seriously, "but trust me your going to be alright... I'm worried I might not bond with the baby... I nearly dropped Priya when she was born apparently..." Gennie looked at him and couldn't help but snort with laughter at the last statement.

Gennie gently drew a line of cream paint over his nose and cheeks and kissed him slowly, and then then pulled away and winced in pain as she rubbed Berlin stomach...


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong?" Nikhil asked as she looked at her, "is it hiccups?" Gennie looked at him as she breathed out heavily. "No," Gennie said as she looked at him, "it hurts…" Nikhil looked at her in a panic and got out his phone and dialled a number. "Just breathe," Nikhil said in a panic.

"I hate you," Gennie shouted out as he helped her down the stairs as she breathed heavily, "this is your fault…" Nikhil looked at her confused as she panted as another contraction came. "How is this my fault?" Nikhil asked as he looked at her confused. "You were ironing, you had no top… you were…" Gennie said as she looked at him furiously. "Hang on…" Nikhil said as he looked at her seriously, "You were the one that led me upstairs that day… I was just ironing…" Gennie looked at him and then burst into tears.

"What do you want me to do and I will do it," Nikhil said as he looked at her in a panic. "Open the door and take me to hospital," Gennie said as she snapped at him as she panted out heavily. "Right yes…" Nikhil said in a panic, "keys, where my keys…are" Gennie rolled her eyes at him as she let out another pant and lent on the table as she breathed it out.

"Hey Jai," Nikhil said as he closed the car door and looked at Gennie as she held onto the side for dear life and he put a hand on her leg supporting, "I won't be at work today, Gennie's in labour." Jai gasped over the speaker. "What, is she alright? Isn't it a bit early mate?" Jai asked as he sounded like he was in a panic as well. "I know," Nikhil said as he too was practically hyperventilating.

"Are you alright?" Nikhil asked as he pulled up outside the hospital. "Do I look ok to you," Gennie shouted out at him, "I'm about to give birth, I am not ready… I can't do this… its too soon, what if something is wrong, its three weeks early…" Nikhil looked at her and cupped her face in her hands. "Everything will be fine," Nikhil said seriously, "I promise you, now come on… I think Henry or Molly want to meet us."

"Contractions started?" the midwife asked as they walked into the maternity suite. "Obviously," Nikhil said under his breath as he washed his hands in the sink and looked at Gennie as she rolled her eyes at him, "Wash your hands, I don't know when this place was last cleaned…" Gennie glared at him. "I don't care," Gennie said as she started to sob, "I just want you to hold my hand and for it to be over now… I don't care if the floor as a bit of dust on it…"

"You're not in labour," the midwife said as she gently as she looked at her gently, "well you're not in established labour…" Nikhil looked at her confused. "But she has been having contractions…" Nikhil said confused, "you have contractions right when you're in labour… google said…" Gennie looked at him and burst into tears… "You have contractions beofere you go into labour they are called Braxton Hicks, it's to prepare your body for the birth, Gennie your blood pressure is high, I want you to go home and rest…" Gennie looked at Nikhil as she felt his arms wrap around her. "Can we go home?" Gennie whispered as she yawned. Nikhil nodded as he kissed her head.

Gennie let out a little snore as Nikhil pulled up outside his house and saw Jai and Charity waiting outside. "No baby," Charity whispered as he lifted Gennie out gently. "No," Nikhil said sighing, "it was early, we had just finished the nursery, and she has high blood pressure though, so no more stressing her out…" Charity looked at him and laughed. "Are you talking to me or yourself," Charity flicked down the switch of the kettle.

Gennie laid on the couch as Nikhil looked at her deep in thought as Jai spoke to Georgia on the phone…

Coming up: Will Gennie go into labour during Chas's big day and will Nikhil be present and will Gennie be OK.


End file.
